1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device such as a wristwatch, a mobile phone, and a portable information terminal device and a wristwatch.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (Kokai) Publication No. 2007-256159 discloses a wristwatch structured such that a first antenna and a second antenna having different inductances are provided in a wristwatch case and receive a standard time radio wave.
With this wristwatch, one type of radio wave, such as a standard time radio wave, can be stably received. However, this wristwatch is not capable of, for example, receiving both a GPS (Global Positioning System) radio wave and a standard time radio wave.
An object of the present invention is to provide an electronic device that favorably receives radio waves of different frequencies.